


La Belle Dame Sans Merci

by stuckonapuzzle



Category: Indie Music RPF, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fairies, M/M, Shapeshifting, Surreal, sexy times with a fairy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckonapuzzle/pseuds/stuckonapuzzle
Summary: Miles is the knight in shiny armour, Alex is the damsel in distress (or is he?) shamelessly inspired by the poem of same name,so you might wanna read that first (and maybe look at the pretty paintings inspired by it as well)





	

It was a cold, gloomy day of winter. Not a sign of life could be heard or witnessed, as all wild life had long prepared for the season and left or lay hid away in deep hibernation. The gnarled trees looked bare and intimidating with their leafless branches poking out at awkward angles. The sky a sullen, endless sheet of grey above their heads, almost felt like a menace to the task that lay ahead. 

Sir Miles of Birkenhead, as well as a few other knights, had been summoned by the queen herself to accomplish a simple service that day. They were to follow and assure protection to a lord and personal friend of her highness on a small errand into another kingdom. Miles had done similar tasks many a time, quite enjoying the trip on warm summer’s day, which definitely was not the case today, but still, he had sworn an oath to her highness and was not one to complain. Through snow or through rain, he’d still honour his word, and do so in the best of his capabilities.

Once they’d been told what to do, Miles and his companions had left the spacious, echoing hall where her majesty sat on a great, glamorous throne, adorned with the finest fabric and the purest gold. Outside, the stone walls of the castle towered over their horses where they stood already waiting. Their pages having prepared all for the journey, insuring the horses were fed and securely saddled up.

His lordship’s carriage already awaited as well. Being nothing short of luxurious and far more comfortable than what the lower classes could ever dream of or wish for with the meagre wages they made in the shamelessly one-sided government they lived under. 

All knights mounted their respective horses and waited for his lordship to exit the castle. The figure eventually appeared, peacocked his way down the stairs and took his place on the carriage. Once he did so they were ready to set off into their little adventure. Surrounded by knights on all sides, the snobbish nobleman was insured to feel safe and to reach his destination without trouble. 

The state of the stone roads left centuries ago by the romans did not allow for the horses to gallop or even trot, instead remaining at an agonizingly slow pace the whole way through the trip. Which may not have been such a burden if you were in the comfort of your carriage, having no obligations whatsoever and being allowed to take a nap whenever you pleased, but could get immeasurably boring if you were to keep on the lookout for danger.

Miles did not mind, though. He took his duty very seriously, and would absolutely not have any sort of blunder or worse happen on his watch. These trips were usually peaceful and uneventful, but still you could never foresee what lay around the bend, as Miles definitely didn’t. 

Had he not been paying close attention to the woods around them, Miles probably wouldn’t have spot the young maiden shivering on the ground, laying by a tree. Miles couldn’t possibly carry on his way before stopping to check upon a woman in distress, as was expected of him by the code of chivalry. 

Announcing to his companions that they need not worry and that he’d re-join them soon. He stopped and got of his horse to try and find out what was the trouble the young lady had been through that had gotten her in such a situation, all alone and scarcely clad outside on a cold winter’s day. 

Her hair was very long, framing her face and body in soft waves of the deepest brown, same as her eyes, that immediately caught Miles’ attention, so wide and enchanting that they were. She was still beautiful despite the pitiful state she was in, abnormally so some might say.

He tried to approach her, though she seemed to flinch the closer he got. He took off his helmet and knelt down on one knee right in front of her. She looked straight into his equally warm, brown eyes before scuttling away into the woods.

In a daze, Miles could not think twice before following, not even noticing that the grass beneath his feet and the trees around him were suddenly turning green, leaves and flowers sprouting from thin air and birds flying in from god knows where. As he got back up and walked in the direction the mysterious lady had disappeared into he was surprised to find not a poor maiden in hardship, but instead a doe.

The elegant animal looked at Miles with the same intensity he’d got from the girl’s stare, but he simply couldn’t understand what had just happened. Miles took a few steps to approach this curious deer that seemed so interested in him and slowly reached his hand to touch its soft fur. The creature did not flinch, getting closer instead and rubbing its head against Miles’ hand.

“Did you see where that lady went?” losing all notion between reality and fantasy Miles asked the animal, which in turn closed his eyes and shook his head, moving to once again rub against Miles.

“Are…. Are you her?” he asked despite how ludicrous the question might seem to someone in a sane state of mind.

This time the animal nodded its head looking straight into Miles eyes. Lost in its gaze the knight did not even notice as the creature changed its form once again. His fur waning away as it turned into bare skin, fingers sprouting from its hoofs and its posture changing to stand up on two legs.

This faery’s child Miles had encountered on this fateful day, now took the form of a man, with hair as beautiful and soft as the lady’s, although only coming up to his shoulders. His porcelain skin glistening in the sunlight as he stood there, not a single article of clothing covering his slender body. Miles didn’t mean to stare, but his eyes were simply drawn to this ethereal being that stood before him.

“Wh- who, wh-what are you?” he babbled as a multitude of thoughts ran through the young knight’s head, although he couldn’t make sense of a single one of them. So many questions he wanted to ask, but simply couldn’t muster the ability to form them into sensible sentences at the moment.

“It matters not what I am” the smooth, drawling voice that seemed not to come from this man, but from the trees around him or the air itself, told him. “I am whatever your heart desires” the man took a step forward, although they were already impossibly close and Miles stumbled to take a step behind, fear washing over him.

“You need not fret” he reached his hand out to the scared looking man before him “I won’t hurt you” the strange individual now smiled at him. “Don’t you want to take off this armour?” he touched the cold metal of Miles uniform “Must be so uncomfortable inside it”. Miles stopped retreating and let the man get closer, something about him making him start to feel at ease now.

“I- I have to go back, they probably think something’s gone wrong with me” Miles said without any conviction to his words.

“Don’t be silly, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if you were gone for a couple more minutes” Miles felt the young lad’s arms snaking around his waist and that’s when he noticed he was no longer wearing his armour and stood there only in his undergarments.

The brown-haired beauty kissed and nipped at Miles neck, biting his earlobes ever so often and ever so subtly. Miles closed his eyes and let the unusually heightened sensations of the boy’s touches sweep over him.

“Feels good, doesn’t it, Miles” he stopped his caresses to say.

“How do y- “ Miles’ eyes shot open, but before he could finish his question, he felt the soft lips of the other man touch his own. They shared a deep and seductive kiss, so long that it left Miles dizzy and made him completely lose track of time and so sensual he could feel himself harden underneath his linen pants.

Ashamed of the state he was in, Miles broke the kiss, colour rising in his cheeks, this was not good behaviour for a knight.

“Don’t be ashamed” the man said, noticing Miles suddenly got shy and feeling the pressure from the cause of that against his thigh “Let me help you with that” he snaked his hand inside Miles’ breeches and started stroking him in a slow, lazy rhythm, making the brave knight let rather timid moans scape from his mouth.

“That’s better” He said, dropping down to his knees, surprising Miles when he put the tip of the hardened member inside his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, stopping every now and again to lick a stripe all the way from the balls up to the underside of the head.

Almost unable to keep his knees from buckling and his legs from giving up on him, Miles leaned his back on a tree and let his hand find its way into the soft locks of hair from this beauty knelt before him, giving him such unbelievable pleasure and still managing to look pure and incorrupt while doing such unspeakable acts.

“I’m… I’m…” the man stopped what he was doing and got back up to silence Miles with another kiss before he could finish his sentence. Miles could now feel that the other man was in a state much similar to his own, a clear, sticky liquid dripping from the tip of his manhood. 

Miles couldn’t tell you when it happened, all he knew was that the world spun around them while they kissed and suddenly he was laying down on the grass. All his clothes gone and the mysterious man was sat above him, Miles’ member buried deep inside him as he swayed his hips back and forth in a slow and calculated rhythm, seemingly made specifically to drive a sane man mad.

The sounds coming from this being’s mouth as he kept moving himself against Miles seemed not to be physically possible of coming from a human or beast. He sounded simply heavenly and unlike anything Miles had ever heard before in all his years and it only hypnotised Miles further into his pleasurable trance. 

Everything was slowed down and perception of time was but a jumble of words that made no sense whatsoever to Miles. They could have been there an hour, they could have been there the entire day, he couldn’t tell. He could only feel and that was more than enough, because Miles had never felt so much in his life. Every nerve ending in his body seemed hyperaware of every single touch and motion taking place and this was easily the best sensation Miles had ever experienced.

He brought his hands up to the man’s chest, desperate to feel his smooth skin under his hands, to hold his waist around his long fingers, to feel the movements he was making that made Miles feel so good. He felt as though he’d been on the edge for hours now, and almost lost hope of ever actually coming, when he closed his eyes and felt release wash all over his body, never-ending waves of pleasure running to the very tip of his toes.

Feeling so spent he had not the energy to open his eyes, Miles let slumber take him away into darkness, his breath becoming heavier and heavier, the weather becoming colder and colder.

Once Miles awoke from his deep sleep, he knew not how long he’d been dormant, where he was or where the man had gone. He still couldn’t even process properly what had happened that day nor did he think he would ever be able to. 

Once again the grass was dead and the trees bare, the chilling cold getting to Miles’ very bones as he was still naked from his previous activities. He looked around trying to find his clothes and armour, quickly putting them on once he’d spot them, each piece of clothing laying on a different side of the clearing. 

Still puzzled about what had happened that day, but unable to stop thinking about it, he scurried away trying to find his way back to the road where he hoped his horse still awaited him. He felt as though he was trapped in a maze, the surroundings looking completely different to the ones he’d seen when following the peculiar frame of the delicate lady who laid on the side of the road. 

His steps got faster and clumsier as desperation fell over him once he seemed unable to find his way back, when suddenly he saw the shape of another man. The man’s fancy clothes suggested he might have been a member of aristocracy, but they looked ragged and worn. Miles approached him desperate to ask for directions or explanations or anything, but once he got close enough, before Miles could even get a word out, the man’s purple lips plainly told him “La belle dame sans merci hath thee in thrall”.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say.... I regret nothing... I really love this poem and I had this idea some time ago so I decided to just write it? Don't think Keats could have forseen this as what his work would inspire lol (but then again the lines 'i set her on my pacing steed and nothing else saw all day long' and 'she took me to her elfin grot' sure are insinuating...)
> 
> ps.: i laughed for like 5 minutes straight after typing 'sir miles of birkenhead'


End file.
